Not quite the end of the world
by Billie1
Summary: This is my take on what will happen in season 11. Don't kill me if I'm way off.


Title: Not quite the end of the world

Author: Billie Reid

Summary: This is my take on what will happen in season 11. Don't kill me if I'm way off.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Chris Carter and Fox I am just borrowing them for my fun and your enjoyment.

Rating: PG

Skinner headed to his car after his meeting. Getting to his car he opened the door. He smelt smoke and that's when he seen old smoky sitting in his car. He looked over at him as he sat down in the drivers seat. It was then he spoke up. "I'm here to offer you a deal..civilization is in its final stages. I'm asking you to betray the whole human race...mind if I smoke?" He looked over to Skinner.

Skinner sighed as he listened to him. He pulled out his gun and held it at him. "You really get off on this don't you?" He hated this man but he'd at least listen to him.

"I don't get off on this." He smirked. "I'm offering you the cure to survive this epidemic."

"Get out of my car...now!" Skinner yelled at him.

"As you wish...but my offer stands. Let me know if you want to take my deal." He said as he opened the door and got out. He took a drag off his cigarette and walked off through the parking garage.

Skinner also got out of his car, keeping his gun in his hand and watching him walk off.

MULDER and Scully had been looking for Skinner and was told he left and they may catch him in the parking garage. As they neared they seen a shadowy figure walking off. MULDER spoke up. "Don't get in."

Skinner was startled and almost dropped his gun. He looked over and seen both agents standing there.

"We need your help Walter, even if we don't trust you." She said and glanced towards where the shadowy figure disappeared at. Looking back at him, she stood her ground.

Skinner looked at them. "How'd we even get here?" He asked.

"We aren't asking you to get us out of this...but we do expect your help."

MULDER spoke up. "We need to see The X Files."

Skinner glanced around the garage. "Not here...follow me." He said getting into his car once more.

MULDER and Scully nodded and went over to their car and got in. They started following him out of the garage and heading out of town. "You don't think this is a trap do you MULDER?" She licked her lips nervously.

"At this point we can't risk not following him." He glanced over and could see how nervous she was. He reached over and rested his hand on her leg. "Don't worry Dana...once we get those files and find what we are looking for, we will be gone before anyone knows."

She gave him a small smile and put her hand on top of his. "I hope so, and I hope what we find is really worth all this."

Skinner pulled into his driveway and got out. He glanced over at them as the pulled up in front of his place. He's moved since last time. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. There treating him was his wife, he smiled. "Hey you." He gave her a quick kiss. "We have company." He warned her.

"I will put on coffee." Arlene said and went into the kitchen.

MULDER and Scully approach slowly seeing Skinner talking with someone.

Skinner turned. "You two coming?"

"Um..yeah, just seen you talking with someone." MULDER said.

"Oh, you mean my wife?" He smirked.

"You're married?" Scully asked.

"yeah I can have a life too." Just then Arlene walked out. "coffee will be just a moment."

Mulder raised his eyes. "sir...you married your assistant? And you talk about us?" He watched him.

Skinner smiled at Arlene. He didn't care after his two favorite agents left, he wasn't about to lose everything including her.

Scully hated to be rude. "Sir...the files please."

He nodded and headed to one of the doors down the hall way. He entered and opening the closet, pulled out five boxes he was able to get and carried them back to the living room. "This was all I could get out before it got ransacked." He sat them down.

"Thanks Walter." Scully said and opened one box while MULDER started on another one. They didn't know what they were looking for but hoped they'd know when they saw it.

A few minutes past and Arlene brought out coffee for them. They talked very little over the hours and it was just getting late.

"Why don't you two stay here for the night. Maybe resting some you will find what you need in the morning." Skinner said.

MULDER glanced at Scully. "We shouldn't impose." He said finally looking at Skinner.

"Nonsense, I will get a few pillows and a blanket." He stood and walked back down the hall, he returned with his arms full.

"Guess we are staying here MULDER." She whispered.

"I will take the chair."he told her.

"Oh will you two stop. The couch pulls out into a bed." He shook his head. He pulled the bed out and made it up. "Make your selfs at home, bathroom is first door on left down the hall." He locked up. "Good night." He said as he went to his and Arlene's bedroom.

Scully looked over. "This doesn't feel right."

He turned and rubbed her shoulders. "We've been up for almost 69 hours. We need to get some sleep."

She started to relax. "I can't sleep in these clothes MULDER."

"Clothes are optional." He smirked.

"MULDER!" She looked back at him.

"I know Scully, here." He removed his shirt. "I can sleep in this tank." He handed her his shirt.

"Thank you, it will be more comfortable." She removed her dress shirt and bra, quickly sliding his shirt over and down her body. She stood up. "I forgot, I always swim in your shirts. Your so much taller. It's like a dress on me." She laid down on one side of the bed on her side. She felt the bed move as he joined her. He moved close and wrapped his arm over her, pulling her close. She closes her eyes for a moment then turns and speaks. "MULDER, sometimes I think the world is going to hell. And we're the only two people that can save it."

"The world is going to hell Scully." He mumbled in her ear. "Get some sleep."

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Arlene and Walter laid facing each other. "What's going on Walter?"

"They are looking for something...something that could save the world I guess." He looked at her.

"Their son?" She asked.

"More or less yeah, that's my guess. But that information won't be in their files."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him.

"You remember an agent...Jeffery Spender?"

"Yeah."

"He came to me for help placing their son someplace no one would know."

"And your not telling him why?" She was confused.

"I.."he sighed. "I was approached and offered a deal... A deal to safe at least you and me...if I told him where that location was."

She was shocked. She didn't know he was like this. Even if it was a sure thing for them, how could he risk every one else? She rolled over. "I'm tired Walter. Good night." She had to think about things. She closed her eyes and laid there pretending to be asleep. She glanced at the clock and seen it was almost two in the morning. She slowly got out of bed and left the bedroom, closing the door most the way. She walked into the computer room and logged on to his computer. She entered his password and quickly typed in what information she was looking for. It didn't take her long. She found the file that held the location. She put in a memory stick and burned the files to it. She walked over and in filing cabinet pulled out five memory sticks. They were all the X files cases the typed up and filed afterwards. She knew how important they were. She finished and turned the computer off and hurried to the living room. "Dana...MULDER, you have to get up and leave... I can't explain,but here."

MULDER sat up in a hurry, not sure what was gong on. He looked at Arlene as she spoke. "What are these?"

"Everything you need are on these memory sticks...and the green one...look over that first...ASAP!" She spoke in a whisper. "Go...go now!"

He held out his hand and looked down at them. Confused he didn't argue. "Thanks Arlene." He got up out of bed and put his shoes on as did Scully. Putting his coat on he grabbed Scullys things. They then hurried out of Skinners house. Getting in their car they drove off.

 **So, what did you think? What do you think they will find? What will happen to them?**


End file.
